It started with an audition
by LittleFairyMaiden
Summary: Well I have continued this one. Once titled The Audition. Follows Links' thoughts through key points in the film. R/R please. now complete!
1. Chapter 1 Audition day

Disclaimer: I don't own Hairspray or any of its Characters-which really is sad- Nor do i own the dialouge. i'm just borrowing it for the story.

A/N I came up with this after watching the movie again and noticed that during the audition Link looked straight at Tracy and a question arose. "Why did he not notice her at the audition since he saw her there?" So this is my attempt to answer my own question. Oh and thanks to hippogriff-tamer as well she helped answer the qestion and that is why this one is getting slightly refurbished to accommodate for that answer. Please leave a review!

Tracy and Penny walked into the studio along with some other girls who had ditched first period and come to audition for the now open spot on the show. "Oh my god, Penny there's Link, Link" Tracy says on a sigh, a big smile crossing her features.

Looking briefly at her friend she says, "Penny, pinch me" which her friend does promptly. "Ouch."

"You told me to" Penny says confused.

"I can't believe I'm really here auditioning" Tracy says excitedly.

"I can't believe I'm here watching you audition" Penny replied.

They watched as the council members continued to practice and then they were pulled forward and asked by the girls to do some different dance moves. The girls did as they were asked and Tracy saw him look right at her and her heart leaped in joy.

Link, saw the girl, but was not all that interested in her. He couldn't understand why someone like her would bother even trying to audition for a place on the show. But there was another part of him that was drawn to her and wanted to get to know her better. As the girls continued the steps they were asked to preform Amber and her mother began making fun of the girls. Link had had enough, so when Amber told one of the girls "Do you dance like you dress?" he finally spoke up "Amber there's no need to be cruel"

Other questions were thrown at the girl and she, he noticed, took no offence at leased none that he could see anyway. And he was secretly proud of her. Though he couldn't understand why. After that Mrs. Von Tussel dismissed the group with a "You may go"

He watched as they left, but he did her a girl say, "I think they secretly liked you" and he couldn't help the smile that appeared. He knew that the girl that he had fixated on was in one of his classes at school, he just couldn't remember which one.

After practice they returned to the school. He and Brad were making their way through the deserted hall, when they passed the detention room. Hearing the music within he stopped and said "Hold on". Side stepping he went and looked through the small window on the door and saw a white girl dancing amid the African American's in the room. He had never seen a white girl move like that before and he was instantly intrigued. Some part of he knew he had seen here earlier but another part of him refuted that idea. Still he was intigued by her dancing, so much so, that he had to get a closer look. Opening the door he startled the rest of the room to silence as the girl who continued to dance said "I'm a bad, bad girl who needs to be punished." The boy who had been talking to her laughed and she turned to face him startled.

"Hey," he said coming further into the room, "You know, Corny's hosting the hop tomorrow. I bet if he saw you dancing like that he would put you on the show." he finished grinning widely.

'I sure hope so.' he thought.

He saw her nervously nod her head and he said, "See ya," before intintionally bumping into her. "Oh. Sorry lil darling hope I didn't dent your do" he said as he turned and left the room though he couldn't help the grin that appeared. He sure hoped that she took his advice and showed up at the hop.

He knew that she was the one he had seen at the audition earlier and he knew that he had ignored her because he did not want Amber or her mother too know that he was attracted to this girl. Mrs. von Tussel controled contract at the studio and he wasn't about to do anything to jeopardize it yet he could not stop thinking about the girl. He sure hoped she showed up at the Hop and Corny would see her dance and put her on the show dispite Mrs. von Tussel and her daughter.

A/N well i hope that i didn't do to terribly bad with this one. Seeing as it just sorta poped into my head and wouldn't go away. ah well. should i delete ot keep you guys can decide. Fixed the misspelled words! thanks h.t. I might add to this one going on his thoughts after Tracy was added to the show. I kinda like trying to get into his head it's just so much fun. Anyway btell me if i should. I need all the encouragement I can get.


	2. Chapter 2 why her?

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ONLY MY CRAZY IMAGINATION THAT THOUGHT OF THIS

A/N Originally I was going to leave the story as it was but watching the film does things to my head and I just had to continue it. And getting into a guys head is hard seeing as I am not a guy oh well the next chapters will follow Link through the highlights or key points in the film where he and Tracy have some sort of interaction. I will be following many of the songs that came after the audition and so on so hold on sit back and enjoy this is going to be one interesting ride! These will all be done in first person(it is Link's head i am taking this from after all)

I can hear the Bells...

I walked out of the room with Brad and we again began talking though I really wasn't sure about what. My thoughts were firmly centered around one big haired plump girl who could move like well I don't even have words to describe how she moved. AI knew it had been bold of me to invite her to dance at the hop that Corny was hosting at the school tomorrow but I just couldn't help myself. As we walked down the hall we stopped to talk to a group of our peers however even though I chatted gleefully my mind wasn't anywhere near the conversation. Why was I so fixated on that girl. Was it her eyes? The way she had looked at me, shy and unsure of herself and slightly bewildered. Whatever it was I couldn't shake the feeling that began to stir within in. I kept trying to tell myself that I have a girlfriend-if that was what Amber truey was. Amber. Just her name made me shudder. I am supposed to like her, but lately she had became overpossesive and it was iratating to say the least.

Now outside awaiting the bus that would take us to the studio Amber and I were fighting, argueing about something I'm not really sure what. It seemed that's all we ever did any more. I looked away and she pulled me back around to face her then kissed me quickly. I pulled her towards me by her skirts and she swattted me with her and and said something about not going any further. Gee I am a seventeen year old boy what did she expect. Sometimes she leaves me feeling cold. Just then, I thought about her again and I felt warmth flood through me. I sure hope she comes to the hop. I can't wait to she the look on Amber's face when she dance's for Corny. With that thought in mind I got on the bus and we were off to the studio.

Sorry this was so short. There really was not much of Link in this scene so I worked with what i had don't shoot me. I promise the next chapter is longer.


	3. Chapter 3 to be her choice

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ONLY MY CRAZY IMAGINATION THAT THOUGHT OF THIS

A/N Originally I was going to leave the story as it was but watching the film does things to my head and I just had to continue it. And getting into a guys head is hard seeing as I am not a guy oh well the next chapters will follow Link through the highlights or key points in the film where he and Tracy have some sort of interaction. I will be following many of the songs that came after the audition and so on so hold on sit back and enjoy this is going to be one interesting ride! These will all be done in first person(it is Link's head i am taking this from after all)

Ladies Choice.....

The day of the hop arrived and I woke up nervous. Why, I really didn't know, but I knew something was going to happen today that would change the course of my life. I quickly dressed, then spent the next forty-five minutes perfecting my hair. I looked at myself one last time and gave myself my trademark wink before I headed off to school.

Again my thoughts returned to the girl in detention. I was shocked when she had said that she was a bad girl who needed to be punished. I could still see it in my mind's eye. Her every move, seemed to be burned into my memory. She had stirred some buried emotion within me and I was not sure what to say to her. Though I had tried to impress her, this I remembered clearly. However, she didn't say anything to me, so I didn't even know what her voice sounded like or even her name and I found myself wanting to know. I wanted to know everything about her and the thought scared me. I have a girlfriend-abait a high maintaince one- but a girlfriend nonetheless, I shouldn't be thinking of this girl like that yet, I couldn't help myself.

My mind was in chaos by the time school was over and I hurried to the gym where the Hop was taking place. I saw Corny standing on stage and quickly made my way over to him.

"Hey, Corny" I said as a way of greeting my mentor and friend.

"Hey there Link, you're a tad bit early you know" he said to me and I knew that he was right. The hop wasn't due to start for another hour but I had to ask a favor of him. "Corny, would it be too much trouble to add a song to the mix today?"

He looked at me and smiled then shook his head and said, "No, why?"

I found myself suddenly thinking of her and the reason I had chosen the song that I had, "There is someone I asked to dance today for you and I wanted to sing as she does." Hopefully that sounded as neutral as I tried to make it.

Corny looked at me, surprise clearly written across his face. but he nodded agreeing to allow me this favor. Now if only she would show up. I came to realize throughout the long day that she was the only girl that I wanted to sing this song for and that thought no longer frightened me. I had finally admited to myself that I was attracted to the girl. Strongly attracted. I knew that this was not a passing infactuation either, but I also wanted to see how things worked themselves out. I knew that something had happened between us when I intentionally bumped into her yesterday, knew that she was going to change my life, I just didn't know how as of yet.

A few hours later, the Hop was in full swing and she had yet to show up. Corny wasn't going to allow me to stall any longer and so I told my back up singers what song we were going to do and silently prayed that she would show. As the music began I took yet another look around the crowded gym hoping that I had just missed seeing her, but I was disappointed that I didn't see her.

I began to sing though there wasn't much feeling behind the words

Hey little girl with the cash to burn  
Well I'm selling something that you won't return  
Hey little girl take me off the shelf  
Cause it's hardly any fun playing with yourself  
Once you bounce through the whole selection  
Shake those hips in my direction  
A prettier package you never did see  
Take me home and then unwrap me  
Shop around and Little Darlin' I got to be  
The Ladies Choice, the Ladies Choice

Then just as I was beginning the second verse I saw her and I knew that I had visably brightened. She had made it! I saw her make her way over to the boy that I had seen in the detention room yesterday, the one that had had to smother a laugh when he had spotted be gawking at the brown haired girl.

Hey little girl looking for a sale  
Test drive this American male  
It's gonna take cash to fill my tank  
So let's crack open your piggy bank  
Hey little girl going window shopping  
I got something traffic stopping  
Hey little girl on a spending spree  
I don't come cheap but the kisses come free  
On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree  
I'm the ladies Choice  
Ladies Choice

I watched as she made her way to the middle of the dance floor and as she began to dance she kept her eyes trained on me, a huge smile on her lovely face. I couldn't help the grin that crossed my own face or the merriment that danced in my eyes. I watched as the council guys began to dance with her and a surge of jealousy ripped through me. I wanted to be down on the gym floor dancing with her, instead of up on stage. Suddenly she threw a kiss in my direction and I caught it with a cry of "WOW." She continued to dance as I began again somehow putting every drop of feeling I could into the song as I sang it just for her.

Hey liitle girl on a spending spree  
I don't come cheap but the kisses come free  
On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree  
Oh- hey little girl listen to my plea  
I come with a lifetime guarantee  
One day maybe we'll find that baby makes three  
It's the Ladies Choice  
I'm the Ladies Choice  
The Ladies Choice  
I'm the Ladies Choice, Choice, Choice  
I'm the Ladies Choice

And I wanted to be so badly. I wanted her to choose me. I don't know why, only that a part- a very large part-of me wanted it almost desperately. I watched as she made her way off the floor only to be chased down by Corny. I knew that I had been right and he would put her on the show. I smiled widely at the thought. I would get to see her everyday now and very possibly I would get the chance to dance with her. I knew that it was a farfetched hope but that doesn't mean that I wished for it any less. I watched as she hugged Corny and left.


	4. Chapter 4 a new member

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ONLY MY CRAZY IMAGINATION THAT THOUGHT OF THIS

A/N Originally I was going to leave the story as it was but watching the film does things to my head and I just had to continue it. And getting into a guys head is hard seeing as I am not a guy oh well the next chapters will follow Link through the highlights or key points in the film where he and Tracy have some sort of interaction. I will be following many of the songs that came after the audition and so on so hold on sit back and enjoy this is going to be one interesting ride! These will all be done in first person(it is Link's head i am taking this from after all)

Nicest Kids in town rephrase.....

That monday morning I awoke with a huge grin on my face. I would get to see her today at the studio! This thought got me going and I was dressed and out of the house in record time. Nothing could burst the bubble I seemed to be floating in. The closer I got to the school the faster my heart seem to beat. I couldn't wait till that afternoon when she would be introduced as the newest member of the council.

The day seemed to drag on and on but the time came to leave for the studio and all the council kids left on the bus together. She I noticed sat right up front alone. I wanted to sit next to her but because of Amber, I couldn't. I saw how nervous yet excited she was. It shined through her beautiful brown eyes. When we got to the studio I saw that the other's were going out of their way to ignore her, I also noticed that she seemed to simply take it in stride and not let the obvious rejection get to her. I admired her for that, I truely did. She was simply amazing and so kind hearted.

Corny gathered everyone together to introduce the girl. "Everyone, I would like to introduce you to our newest member Miss Tracy Turnblad. She is taking Brenda's place as you all know."

So that was her name. I liked it, I liked it alot, probably more than I should but that really didn't seem to matter to me. I then heard Corny say something about changing the roll call and came back to the present. "As you know the newest member is introduced last so Link your intro will have to be cut short"

I didn't mind one bit not if it meant that she would get the spotlight as she deserved. "That's fine Corny" I said uncaring what the other's thought about the change. Just then places were called and I watched as she headed back stage till the roll call was announced. I was a bit saddened to see her go but glad that she would be introduced after me. I would get to be close to her if only for a few minutes and the thought sent a jolt of electricity through me. I danced and sang to the theme song though my mind was not really there. I could sing and dance this in my sleep not that I'd try it but I would if asked to do it, my mind was with Tracy who was watching us from back stage. Then the Roll Call was Announced and my heart leapt in joy. We lined up and she came and stood behind me awaiting her turn. I finally came up and said my name then bounded off as she introduced herself. As we-the rest of the council-danced I watched as she introdused the Dance of the Week. She was just amazing to watch. I think I could have just stood there and watched her dance all day and have been totally content.

The dance ended and we huddled around Corny who was speaking to the girl. "Yeah that was of the week done beautifully called ther Peyton Place After Midnight introdced to you by our brand new council member Miss tracy Turnblad. So Trace cozy up to old Corny and tell us about yourself."

As this was going on my eyes kept going back and forth between the camera and her, though they seemed to be drawn to her like a magnet. I couldn't seem to stop looking at her I really wasn't paying attention to what she was saying all I could do was look at her in amasement. I did manage to hear the last part of her speak and grinned in total agreement. Her smile had me hooked thid I had already figured out. I never wanted to stop looking at that smile it was quickly becoming infectous. As she continued to tell Corny about herself my eyes no longer looked at the camera but stayed glued to her face. I smiled as she told Corny her ambitions. I was no longer shocked by her next answer to Corney's question. I knew that she believed that everyone was equal and that all should be given the same rights. I myself was starting to see this but I wasn't as bold as she was. I would never be able to stand up for what I believed to be right and just like her. When Corny asked if we had a new canidate for the Miss hairspray pagent I was in heaven. I hoped that she would win for she clearly was the best dancer in the group.

"But Miss Hairspray is mine" I heard Amber grit out and I said quietly, "Ah we're on the air."

Again I heard Amber dissing our new member, "You have to vote for a person, Corny not one of the Himalayas"

I couldn't help the pained expression that crossed my face at thaqt moment. Sometimes there were times when I could just strangle Amber and this was one of those times. Couldn't see see how great a dancer Tracy was or was she simply too blind too see it?


	5. Chapter 5 he's mine!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ONLY MY CRAZY IMAGINATION THAT THOUGHT OF THIS

A/N ok I'm taking a slight detour with this chapter. Amber is going to have her say though Link will have a say as well. Anyway I am trying to stay as true to the film as possibile so I am not offfending anyone I hope by the Lingo. I apologize for this in advance. Hope you guys like it well on to the story.

New girl in town....

AMBER'S POV

I couldn't believe that Cirny had actually put a whale on the show. It was terribibly embarracing to be seen beside her, though even I, had to admit the girl could dance, though I would never say so aloud. I asked Corny, if Tammy, Shelly and I could do New Girl in Town. He okay'd it. I puprposely chose this song even though it had been written by a couple of nergos. I liked it and it suited me perfectly. We took to the stage and began to sing all the while my thoughts kept returning to my supposed boyfriend though lately it seemed that he was enamored of the new girl. He is mine and I was not about to allow a whale of a girl steal him from me.

I figured that it was just a passing fancy and nothing more, but I kept seeing the looks he was always giving the boys on the council- who in my opinion were stupid enough to dance with the whale-and I didn't like them one bit. So this song was my way of telling everyone that.

Link's POV

I stood watching Tracy dancing with one of the guys and my face screwed up in disgust. I know that it's crazy but I WANT to be the one dancing with her and Amber is becoming so clingy. I know she's my girlfriend and all but I hate her clinging to me like a leech and i was getting tired of it. If it wasn't for the fact that her mother controls my contract I would drop her immediately. I watched Tracy's every move, appreciation glowing in my face. I knew I was jealous, but I just couldn't shake the feelings she stirred within me.

Sorry this was so short it wasn't really all that easy to write. and there really wasn't all that much to work with.


	6. Chapter 6 a new move

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT NY CRAZY IMAGINATION THAT THOUGHT THIS UP!

A/N Well sorry about that last chapter I know that it was short didn't ahave much to work with any way this one is much longer I promise. It also contain's alot of the dialouge from the film. I just had to do it so don't shoot me.

Run and Tell That....

'They can't put Tracy in special Ed I won't have it. I mean even if I have to tutor her myself they cannot hold my friend back." Amber was saying to anyone who would listen. I looked at her confused. I knew she was up to something I just didn't know what.

"Your a saint" one of the girls told her and I just rolled my eyes.

"Oh and it's totally untrue about her and the entire football team. I mean Please anybody can get grass stains all over their back." Amber was saying. I was shocked that she could say things like about someone as sweet as Tracy. Finally fed up with her lies I said, "Amber, Stop it. I'm sick of you doin' that, just beause she's a good dancer." I had to defend Tracy since noone else was going to.

"Uh! I'm sorry, you think that she can dance?" Amber asked though I knew she knew that what I had said was true. Then she said something that I was actually hoping to hear her say, 'Well, then maybe you'd rather have her as your partner" I was elated. She had no idea how exact she was in her statement. I did want Tracy as my partner, but the only way that would happen was if she were to win the Miss Hairspray Pagent. I secretly hoped that she would win and knock Amber off the pedalstool that she was on. The thought made me smile though that smile never reached my lips.

Just then the teacher asked what was going on and Amber being who she was lied to the teacher and Tracy tried to defend herself but to no avail. I was intantly on alert. How dare Amber accuse Tracy of drawing that picture. I was outraged. As soon as she stood and walked to the front of the classroom I stood. She was not going to take this unfair punishment alone.

"Oh and Mr. Larkin, perhaps you'd like to sharewith the rest of the class Patrick Henry's immortal last words?" the teacher asked as I glanced back and forth between him and Tracy who stood at the door after turning in surprise. I looked straight at him and said "Kiss my Ass" I knew that this would break my perfect record but I just didn't care. the look on Tracy's face was well worth the answer I gave and the rest of the class just gasped in shock. I looked over at her and grinned then gave her my signiture wink before walking to the front desk and taking my pink slip with flourish.

We walked to nthe detention room and I opened the door for her when we got there aloowing her to preceed me into the room.

"You didn't have to do that Link" she said to me as she smiled.

Trying to sound cool I answered, "Hey, no prob. Besides, looks like a cool scene down here." as I leaned an arm on her shoulder.

"Right" I heard her say as I threw my pink slip onto the desk and went to dance with one of the girls in the room. I saw right away that they were looking at me like I had lost it-which maybe I had. "Not quite, huh?" I questioned just as the bell rang. "Ah damn. Just as I was gettin' it" still trying to be cool.

"Listen man, you ain't gotta stop now. My mom's having a platter party tonight. Y'all wanna come check it out?" A black boy said as he came up to me followed by a girl in pigtales. I looked at my watch wondering how much trouble I would get in if my dad found out but then I heard Tracy ask, "Now?" and I looked at her. I looked back at the colored boy then back at Tracy then back at the boy. I suddenly had the urge to protect her and the feeling was an overwhelming one. So I asked, "Uh, well, would it be safe? You know for us?" I knew my face was showing my fear for her safety more than my own.

"Calm down Cracker Boy, It's cool" I took offence to the term used by blacks for us whites but for only a moment. I just stood there confused as the girls giggled about being invited by colored people. He, the colored boy began to sing and I was surprised by his vocals and his moves. I watched as he and the rest of the detention kids began to dance and my apprehention left me as I watched fascinated by their moves. I grinned as they headed for the door and I found myself wanting to follow. In the hallway I continued to watch as they danced uninhibited. Theirs wasn't a structured dance that I was use too, it was wild and free. I wanted to learn how to move like that. I watched their moves but my gaze was also drawn to the girl in front of me. I could see her getting into the dance and I was suddenly jealous. In my mind I had claimed the right to dance with her and here some colored boy was trying to weasel his way in.

As they moved down the hall and out the door I followed needing to see more, or maybe it was just that I wanted to spend more time with the girl who had captured me heart and soul. Out in the school yard I lost all sence of time and proprioty. I really didn't care what anyone thought at that moment I wanted to be as free as they seemed to be. I ran with them to fenced off area and continued to try and wrap my mind around not only the words he was singing but also the moves of his dance. In the distance I could hear someone call my name but I ignored the voice and continued on. I could feel the beat starting to get to me and then the boy introduced his younger sister who I found out was an excellent dacer and had a good singing voice. They all piled into a bus an the three of us followed without a single qualm. Throughout the ride they continued to dance and sing climbing over the seats as they did so. Arriving at their destination we all got off and the dance came to an end with the colored boy causing the tall pigtaled girl to faint. Tracy and I looked at each other in surprise then went to help her up.


	7. Chapter 7 first dance

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT NY CRAZY IMAGINATION THAT THOUGHT THIS UP!

our first dance......

Tracy, her friend Penny and I walked into the record shop and I was struck by the dancers preforming some rather risque moves. I think my eyes nearly bulged out of my head when I saw it and had the urge to cover Tracy's eyes from the sight. Though when I looked down at her I saw how she was grooving to the beat I couldn't helk but grin. I too began to get into the beat when I saw Miss Maybelle walk over to us. Seaweed introduced us too her.

"Mom, I want you to meet my new friends. This here's Link. Tracy Turnblad. And this young lady here is Penny Pingleton." When Seaweed introduced us I gave Miss Maybelle famous wink and grinned and then heard Tracy say something thiugh I really didn't know what I was too absorbed in her infectious smile to bother listening to what she was saying. Penny then said something and Miss Maybelle answered and I had to stop looking at Tracy to take in our surroundings. I suddenly decided that now was the best time and probably the only chance I would get to dance with her. So I asked her and pulled her out to the dance floor though I didn't touch her to do so.

We began circling each other when she suddenly asked "Link, aren't you gonna get into awful trouble for this?" I knew to whom she was refuring but some part of me wanted her to say it so I answered, "I'm not planning on telling my dad." She then said "No, I mean in trouble with someone else"

Yes, I knew that this was going to get me in trouble with both Amber and Mrs. Von Tussle but I didn't care. I had found the girl who made me want to be a better person and I didn't want this moment to end. So I answered her, "Hmm. Maybe. Maybe it's worth it." I grinned down into her smiling face and continued, "I think knowing you's the start of a pretty big adventure."

I was not prepared for what happened next. Her mother came charging into the record shop and she and I both stopped and looked straight at a furious yet concerned Mrs. Turnblad. I know that my face showed my fear of this woman. Yet I wanted to make a good impression on her as well. I don't know why I wanted that only that I did. As she was berating Tracy my eyes darted between the mother and daughter. I wanted to say something in Tracy's defence but I wasn't sure what I could have said that would have pacified the woman. Finally I heard Tracy introduce us and I looked at her and felt better when she smiled that bright smile at me. I gave Edna Turblad my famous wink and she pulled back in shock. Okay so charm wasn't going to win over Tracy's mother and I wondered what would. Her mother grabbed her daughter and prepared to leave and I felt panic rising within me. No. I wanted to shout but kept silent. I was glad when Miss Maybelle intevened and I sighed in relief. I watched as she showed Mrs. Turnblad the banquet table and knew that all would be well. I grinned and again began to get back into the feel of the dance.

A/N I know this is short but this chapter is continued in the next chapter. I decided to seperate the two so don't kill me I already apologized. Anyway leave me a review and tell me how I'm doing so far.


	8. Chapter 8 Idiot!

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT NY CRAZY IMAGINATION THAT THOUGHT THIS UP!

A/N well here is the second half of chapter 7 as promised. I have to thank H6p8gv, hippogriff-tamer and bunnies for thier reviews you guy are so great. Well on to the chapter then.

Miss Maybelle had placated Mrs. Turnblad and a friendship had formed I couldn't believe how she had done it but was glad that she had. It meant that I gat to spend more time with Tracy whom I was currently sitting beside and talking too. Miss Maybelle then tell told us something that came as a shock to everyone in the room. A collective gasp went up and almost everyone in the room said "WHAT?!" Tracy and I stood and stared at Miss Maybelle in disbelief. How had this happened? I then knew the answer to my own question and my suspicion was confrimed when Miss Maybelle said, "Velma Von Tussle just told me we have had our last show" I knew it. Velma had let her predudice againt the African- American race go too far. I just didn't know what to say.

Suddenly Tracy walked over to Maybelle said something I couldn't bear to listen my thoughts were running rampant. I knew that with the cancellation of Negro Day we were going to be forced to do yet another show a week. When Maybelle asked Tracy if she had been dozing of in history I smirked at Tracy's answer. The girl just couldn't lie, it was yet another reason that I liked her so much. I wasn't expecting her next words and was shocked by the suggestion. Didn't she know what could happen if she were to do that? She wouldn't be able to be on the show anymore. I feared for her. I didn't want her to get hurt I wanted to have the chance to dance with her on the show. I was glad when her mother pulled her away but I was not prepared when she came up to me and asked me if I was going to join them. What to tell her? I didn't want to hurt her and I knew that my answer was going to do just that.

"Walk with me" I told her and pulled her to a more private area and then I prayed she would be able to forgive me.

"Trace" I found my self usig her nickname "I've been smilin and dancin on this show for three years. Mrs. Von Tussle just promised I could sing at the Miss Hairspray pageant. She's invited agents. that's my shot, Trace. I can't jeopardize that." The look on her face was killing me. I couldn't tell her that I wanted nothing more than to do what she had asked but my career was at stack and I just couldn't. I knew that I had greatly disappointed her and knew that she may never forgive me but I just couldn't do it. Besides my dad would have killed me litterally.

"But it's what's right" I heard her say

"I'm sorry, Trace." I had no idea my next words would hurt her so completely but I said them anyway, "I just think this adventure's...a little.... to big for me." If I could have taken the words back I would have. I wanted to kick myself when I saw the pain cross her features ans knowing that I had put the look there only made me feel worse than I already felt. "Oh, God. No, No, no. that's not what I..." Damn! I hadn't realized that it had sounded like that! Idiot!

"I get it Link. It's your shot" she began

"No, trace, that's not what I..." God. What had I just done? I am such and idiot.

"It's fine" she said and then walked away. My mind was reeling. I think I just blew my chance of ever having a chance with her. I felt my heart constrict painfully and wondered why? Why did I alway's manage to say the wrong thing? Athen another thought struck me How was I going to make it up to her? I hated to see her cry and knowing that I had made her do so only added to my inner tormoil.

"I should go" I said and left. I walked hope hoping that that would clear my head and hopefully give me some insight on how to fix this.

I knew she was right. However I just couldn't do it. I know that I'm weak but to actually show it in front of her it hurt. Never had I felt like this. By the time I got home I went straight to my room and thought about how I could fix the mess that I had made.


	9. Chapter 9 is this Love?

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY CRAZY IMAGINATION THAT THOUGHT THIS UP!

A/N ok I am going to deviate frome the movie for a moment and write what his thoughts were during the march and before he ends up at her house. This actually came about when I thought about what he had been thinking during the march. His statement to Edna when he showed up at her house really is the basis for this chapter. Hopefully this comes out right. R/R please. Well onto the story, Link is thinking too hard Poor Boy.

Friday came and I avoided Tracy at all costs. I hadn't been able to sleep the night before so I was not exactly in a great mood that day at school anyway. Everytime that I had tried, I would see the hurt look in her eyes and I just couldn't sleep. I kept cursing myself, wondering if I could have said anything more hurtful to the girl that I loved.

Wait. Where had that come from? I loved her? It made since. I actually hurt inside when I said those things to her and if that was what it meant to be in love, then I was in love.

I avoided her only because I needed time to think about this new revelation. After the show I went straight home. I found a note from my dad saying that he was going to be late and to just fix myself something to eat. But I couldn't. The very thought of eating made me ill. So I went and turned on the tv hoping to find something worth watching on. When I found nothing interesting on I left it on and went to my room hoping to get some practice in but even that seemed mundane. I was worried. I didn't want anything to happen to her and I knew that I was too much of a coward to join her. Why was I putting my career before her? Was it really all that important? Was it more important than her? As these questions ran through my mind I couldn't help but remember the first time I had seen her.

It had been at the audition. Though, I had not made any indication that I had noticed her, I had noticed what a great dancer she was, dispite her size. Then, that very afternoon when I had seen her dancing in the detention room, I had taken the opporitunity to speak to her. I remembered her shy smile and I had nearly begged her to show up at the hop and dance for Corny. When she had shown up, I had been elated and overjoyed. I had even been jealous and now I knew why. I had fallen in love with her that day in detention and I knew that somehow we were meant to be together. The jealousy that had been eating me up inside, eveytime one of the other council boys danced with her had been very evidant on my face and then last night when I had finally danced with her it had felt so right. And then I had to go and ruin it and hurt her with my words. Why did I have to be such an ass?

Finally I walked out of my room and heard something on the news that I couldn't quite fathom. There was no way that she could have done what they were saying she did. She didn't have a violent bone in her body. They had to be lying! Suddenly I knew I had to see her. I needed to know that she was alright. I had to apologize for what aI had said to her.

The next thing I knew I was out the door and on my way to her house.


	10. Chapter 10 can't love without Love

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY CRAZY IMAGINATION THAT THOUGHT THIS UP!

A/N Ok so here it is a much anticapated chapter. This one will feature all their thoughts(Penny, Seaweed, Tracy, and Link's) The song required that I do this chapter that way. So don't shoot me. Please tell me if this was too confusing to read and I'll change it honestly I will.

Yes, I know I have posted 4 chapter's in one day. I think I got my inspiration while being sick. I know this chapter is long it couldn't be helped had to get all their thoughts in. Enjoy

Can't live without love...

**Link's POV**

I stood outside her door and raised my hand to knock. I told myself that she wasn't here but I just couldn't help myself. I wanted no needed to see her to see for myself that she was alright. I should have just swallowed my pride and gone with her. Well, since I hadn't I was here outside her door prepared for her indignation. I finally managed to knock on the door. I knew that it was a fanciful hope that she would open it so I wasn't all that surprised to find her mother standing there looking me over.

"Oh, Link. I thought you'd be Tracy." she said quickly her concern for her daughter evident on her face.

"Uh, no. I...I was just at home uh practicing my new twist on the twist and I overheard it on the news. I can't believe Tracy savagely bludgeoned an Eagle Scout. It's just not like her." I too allowed my worry for this woman's daughter to show on my face.

"Well, it's not true. I was there. He didn't even bleed." she told me and I believed her. I knew Tracy couldn't have done what the news people were saying that she had. I knew she didn't have that in her. She was too kind to everyone she met so this was something that was just to hard to contemplate. I know knew that it wasn't true the look on her mother's face told me that.

I finally got the courage to say what I should have said earlier to Tracy, "I shoulda been there beside her. I can't sleep. I can't eat." I confessed. I felt ill. How could I be pouring my heart out to her mother like I was? It just made no since. Especially since she scared me.

Of course she would pick up on one thing and asked, "You can't eat? Well, come on in and worry with us. I'll make you some pork."

I followed her in and walked into their living romm to find her father talking to someone on the phone.

**Penny's POV**

"Penny Lou Pingleton, you are absolutely, possitively, permanently punished" I listened to my mother rant and rave at me as she finished tying me to my bed. "You will live on a diet of saltines and Tang and you will never leave this room again." as she said this she turned on the turntable and out spilled the Lord's Prayer, set, I was sure on continual repeat. "Devil Child. Devil Child" she said throwing 'Holy Water' at me.

All the while I kept silent. I didn't regret helping my best friend in her time of need, the only thing that bothered me, was why she hated her best friends daughter? Mother left and I sighed. I suddenly heard a noise coming from my window. I turned just in time to see Seaweed duck into my room.

**Seaweed's POV**

I climbed up the fire escape to Penny's room. I could hear her mother within ranting at her and I so wanted to just pop into the room and give her what for but I knew that I couldn't do that. So I waited for her to leave and then climbed through her window.

"Seaweed. Shh. Don't let her hear you." she said to me in a whisper. I was at her side in seconds. What mother in their right mind would tie up their child?

"Penny, what happened to you?" I asked as I went to work on the ropes holding my girl hostage.

"She's punishing me for harboring a fugitive without her permission" she half whispered with a roll of her eyes, then she asked me, "What are you doing?" concern lacing her voice

I looked into the face of my angel and said, "I'm here to rescue the fair maiden, baby" I then leaned in and captured those lips with mine and kissed her with a withheld passion. Pressing her back onto her bed before pulling away.

"Oh, Seaweed you do care. I was afraid the colors of our skin would keep us apart." she said breathlessly.

"No. These knots might. What was your mom in the navy?" I asked as I tried again to untie her.

**Link's POV**

I walked listlessly around the house until I came to an open door. I felt so terrible for abandoning her. I wanted nothing more than to hold her in my arms and tell her that I loved her. I wished and prayed that I would get the chance to do so. I flipped the switch

_Once I was a selfish fool who never understood  
Never looked inside myself  
Though on the putside, I looked good  
Then we met and you made me the man I am today  
Tracy, I'm in love with you, No matter what you weigh_

I began to sing a song that seemed to be ripped from my very soul. I meant every word being sung. I walked around her room and found a picture of her atop her dresser and picked it up. If this was as close as I would get to her tonigt then so be it. I went and sat on her bed caressing the mattress as I did so

_Cause with out love  
Life is like the seasons with no summer  
Without Love  
Life is rock-n-roll without a drummer  
Tracy, I'll be yours forever  
Cause I never want to be  
With out Love  
Tracy, never set me free_

I laid her picture on the pillow beside my head and laid down beside it as I sang. I hugged the piture of her to me wishing that it was her instead. I fianlly got up and set the piture on her desk

_No, I ain't lying  
Never set me free  
Tracy, no, no, no_

How I wished that she was there so that I could say all of this to her and not her picture.

**Seaweed's Pov/ Penny's Pov**

I finally gave up trying to get the rope untied and pulled out my pocket knife. I wanted to convey my feelings to this girl who had stolen my heart.

_Living in the Getto black is everywhere you go  
Who'd've thought I'd love a girl  
Who's skin was white as winter snow?_

I was surprised when he pulled out a knife though not one bit alarmed. If that was the only way to free me from my bonds nthen I was all for it. I was even more surprised that he would openly say that he loved me cause I knew that I loved him.

_In my ivory tower  
Life was just a hostess snack  
But now i've tasted chocolate  
And I'm never goin back_

I kissed him not just as a thank you for rescueing me but to ket him know that I felt the same way about him

_Without Love  
Life is like a beat that you can't follow  
Without Love  
Life is Doris Day at the Apollo  
Darling, I'll be yours forever  
Cause I never want to be  
Without Love_

We climbed down the fire escape and looked into each others eyes conveying our love to each other. We turned to run to the waithing car when I remebered Tracy. I pulled the key I had hidden in my pocket and handed it to her before returning to my boyfriends side. For in my mind that is what he now was and would continue to be no matter what.

_So, darling, never set me free, no  
I'm yours forever, never set me free  
No, no, no_

Within the confines of the car I leaned in and kissed her again.

**Link's POV**

I sat thinking about her

_If I'm left without my baby doll  
I don't know what I'll do_

I took a bite out of the candy bar I had found earlier savoring the taste of the chocolate on my tongue.

**Tracy's POV**

I couldn't believe everything that had happened within the past twenty-four hours. Not only had I actually danced with the boy of my dreams, I had been let down by him as well. I had marched agaist the very studio that I danced at taking the risk that I would never get the chance to dance on tv again. I didn't care I knew that what we had done was the right thing and no one was going to tell me otherwise. I had forgiven Link almost as soon as he had left Maybelle's Record Shop. I just couldn't stay mad at him I loved him and I wanted the chance to tell him that. No it lookedn like nthat chance was never going to come. As Penny and Seaweedn ran towards the waiting car I banged on the window tryingto get their attention. Penny turned and handed me the key and I was finally free. Well, sorta I ended up having to hide in the trunk of the car but I understood the reason perfectly.

_Link, I've got to break out  
So that I can get my hands on you_

**Seaweed/Penny's POV**

A cop stopped our car and I hastiliy threw and old blanket over Penny hidding her from veiw. She laid her head on my lap and every muscle inside of me leapt to attention.

_Girl, if I can't touch you, then I'm gonna loose control_

I laid my head on his lap knowing that they and he were trying to protect me.

_Seaweed your my black white knight  
I found my blue eyed soul  
Sweet freedom is our goal._

I looked at my friend sitting between Penny and I, wishing that the cop would leave soon and that we could be on our way.

**Link's POV**

I fell onto her bed holing her picture once again crying out passionately

_Trace, I wanna kiss ya!_

And I really wanted too. With every fiber of my being I wanted to kiss her, claim her as I found myself kissing her picture.

**Tracy's POV**

I wanted out of the trunk. It was hot in here and terribly uncomfortable. I wondered how much longer and begged them though I was sure that they couldn't here me

_Let me out at the next toll_

I huffed in irrataion. Hoping that I would be getting out soon I was cramped and it was getting hard to breath in the closed space.

**All POV** (Seaweed, Link, Penny, Tracy, Penny, Link, Seaweed respectively)

Our driver pulled over and I got out to let Tracy out of the trunk. I poped the lid of the truck and helped her out.

_Without Love  
LIfe is like a prom that won't invite us  
_

I began dancing with her picture wishing that it was her that I was once again dancing with

_Without Love  
It's like getting my big break and laryngitis_

I sat still wrapped in the blanket that had been used to hide me earlier. I was sitting between Tracy and another of Seaweed's friends.

_Without Love  
__Life's a 45 when you can't buy it_

I sat between Penny and Seaweed and wished that Link was there as well. It wasn't as if he knew where to find me. I mean not even my own mother knew where I was.

_Without Love  
Life is like my mother on a diet_

We skipped into the Record Shop still in good spirits. Singing and dancing around the record shelves as we proclaimed to everyone within hearing range of our Love.

_Like a week that's only Monday's  
Only ice cream never sundaes  
Like a circle with no center  
Like a door marked, DO NOT ENTER  
Darling, I'll be yours forever  
Cause I never wanna be  
Without Love  
Yes, now you've captured me_

I jumped up on to her bed only to fall back moments later holding her picture as close to my heart as possible

_Without Love  
I surrender Happily_

We were dancing far closer than was normally allowed though I didn't mind one bit. I liked having her this close. I suddenly picked her up and placed her on a low counter

_Without Love  
Oh, Seaweed, never set me free  
No, no, no_

As I lay back on her bed I thought of her wishing yet again that she was there. I only hoped that she was somewhere safe.

_No I ain't lying  
Never set me Free  
No, no, no_

I was confidant that our love was the forever kind as was the love I had seen between Tracy and Link though I was pretty sure neither of them knew it yet. I pulled Penny back into my arms wanting to hold her yet again.

_No, I don't wanna live without  
Love, love, love  
Pretty Penny Little_

I walked back to her dresser and set the picture back in its spot I couldn't help allowing my eyes to take in her beauty as they caressed the girl.

_Darling, you had best believe me  
Never leave me  
Without Love_

Though my song was finished, I still couldn't bring myself to leave the room, until I heard her mother call that my dinner was ready. I smiled knowing that the next time I saw her, I would tell her exactly how I felt. Because I never ever wanted her to set me free I was her's as much as she was mine. I had decided that I couldn't nor would I ever again Live without Love.


	11. Chapter 11 news and thoughts

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY CRAZY IMAGINATION THAT THOUGHT THIS UP!

A/N Well now i'm back to just Link agin. Here we will see what his thoughts were right after without love and up to the moment he appears on the stage at the pageant. R/R enjoy.

What now?.....

I heard Mrs. Turnblad call out that my dinner was ready and after taking one last glance at her picture I left the room. As I sat an ate I wondered what she was doing at this precise moment. Was she ok? Was she hurt? I couldn't help but worry and wonder.

After what seemed like hours, we all heard the phone ring and Mrs. Turnblad who was sitting closest to it picked up.

"Hello" I heard her ask the person on the other end

I of course, hoped that it was Tracy on the other end and moments later I found that I was correct, when her mother nearly shouted "Tracy, are you ok?" "Oh, my God" she said and I wished I knew what was being said on the other end. "Where are you?" I knew she was asking this not just for her own benifit but mine as well. I fully suspected she knew how I felt about her daughter. "What?" and again I wished I knew what was going on, it was frustrating to say the least, not knowing what was being said between mother and daughter. "Tracy, you..." "Well...Well, Tracy..." "What?" "Tracy"

I could hear the worry in her mother's voice and I knew Tracy had something planned I only wish I knew what. I saw her then hand the phone to her husband and I continuedd to mull over what I had just overheard. Could she be planning to attend the Pageant? I sure hoped she would. There was no doubt in my mind that if she were to show up and dance at the pageant that she would finally be the one to dethrone Amber. I smiled at the thought.

I finally went home and and slept as well as I could. Upon waking the following day I dressed and went to the staion early. I wanted to see if by some chance she was already there though I knew that it was just wishful thinking that she would actually be there. Not finding her anywhere I went and changed into the tux that all the boys were going to wear for the pageant. My stomach clenched as I thought about having to dance with Amber on stage today. I really wasn't looking forward to it one bit. I hated that she clung to me like I was her prize or something. I was going to have to breakup with her somehow and really wasn't sure how. I also was going to have to ask for my class ring back. I sat facing my mirror fixing my hair so that it sat just the way I wanted it to and then just sat there wondering why I had fallen in love with Tracy.

I wasn't shocked by this any longer I wanted to be hers forever. I knew this as well as I knew my own name. I had changed from the uncaring selfish high minded young man that I had been to one who could put others thoughts and feelings above their own. I had been wrong when I had refused to march with her and Seaweed and Miss Maybelle. They had all extended their friendship to me and at the time I had thrown it back in their faces. Well. No more. It was time to throw out the old thoughts and ideas and start fresh. And I wanted that new beginning to include Tracy, Penny and Seaweed. they had all shown me that being yourself was far more important than conforming to what others wanted you to be.

'Trace, if you do show up today I promise I will tell you how I feel' I vowed to myself. I would not allow anyone to get in my way in this. I loved her and she deserved to know even if she didn't feel the same way about me. I had to tell her how I felt.

Later the other's joined me and all asked why I was here so early. I just shrugged and smiled fakely at them not really wanting to reveal the true reason that I had gotten here so early.

It was time Amber and I were awaiting our entrance and I had to surpress a grimance as she took my arm. How I wish I could just shake her off, unfortunately I couldn't. Taking a deep breath we emerged into the spotlight.


	12. Chapter 12 where is she?

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY CRAZY IMAGINATION THAT THOUGHT THIS UP!

A/N Ok so here's the Pagaent! Yeah! R/R enjoy

Hairspray....

We walked out into the spotlight and Amber leaned in and pointed to the Agents that her mother had asked to come here today. It took everything within me not to roll my eyes. I had finally decided that I didn't care if tonight would be my big break or not, the only thing I cared about was Tracy. I wondered again for what seemed like the umteemth time where she was and what she had planned.

I sang, but there wasn't much heart behind the words, no feeling, nothing. The song ended and the lights went out. Amber came up yelling at me for sprating the Hairspray right in her face and I was sorely tempted to do it again but instead I sprayed some at the boy standing closest to me as Amber continued to rant. I quickly sprayed my own hair just before we took our places again.

Corny was introducing the Talent contest and Amber being the Camera Hog that she is was standing far to close to Conry and so got smacked right in the face as he began to walk off. I know I wasn't the only one who had to smother a laugh when that happened. It was probably the only thing that would actually get me to smile for I wasn't smiling as I usually did while on the show. I knew that it stemmed from my worry for Tracy. Where was she? I clapped with the rest of the group still trying hard not to laugh.

Darla was the first to dance followed by Lou Ann. She was followed by Tammy, Becky, Vicki, Shelley, Noreen and Doreen and lastly Amber. Amber of course had to do some rather risque moves like lifting her skirts to show off her knees like that would help her win. I think she was just scared that there was actually some really good dancers that could possibly dethrone her. One such dancer was Tracy but she had yet to show.

Corny said the final Tally and as one we all turned to the score board. then we all turned back to face him as he was about to read off the name of the girl who would be crowned Miss Hairspray again. I knew from the looks of the board that I would be stuck with Amber yet again.

"It is my Obligation to announe that Amber Von Tussle....." Corny was saying

"Is about to get out danced!" we heard a familar voice say and we all turned in surprise.

A/N yes I know that this is short I am breaking the Dance off and You can't stop the beat into two seperate chapters. the next chapter will be posted as soon as I finsh it. thanks to hippogriff-tamer, h6p8gv, Bunnies and BBlover33 for all their reviews you guys rock!


	13. Chapter 13 Mine!

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY CRAZY IMAGINATION THAT THOUGHT THIS UP!

A/N well just one chapter left to go! Yep I am going to write a surprise Chapter yeah Me. I think you guys will like it any way on to the Beat.

You Can't Stop the Beat.....

"Is about to be out danced" I turned at the sound of her voice relief flooding through me. I brightened considerably when I saw her. Her hair is what really got my attention and I found myself wanting to run my fingers through the straight soft looking strands. I heard rather than saw Amber's gasp of surprise and my grin only got wider. She had made it! She looked straight at me and smiled and I smile backn in return. My heart was beating in double time now. I had never seen her look so gorgous. She walked right up to Amber and began to sing a very familar song. One that I wanted desperately to sing with her but I knew that this was something that she had top do on her own she I knew needed to prove to everyone except me that she was confidant in herself and the way she looked. That she didn't need to conform to what other's thought or said.

Amber kept backing away as Tracy advanced on her and then ran straight to me as if I would protect her from the girl. No way. I smiled ut the smile was not directed at aAmber it was directed toward the girl who had stolen my heart. Finally I told Amber NO and broke away and out onto the dance floor to finally dance with my girl in front of everyone! Ah the freedom I finally felt. The exileration of finally doing what noone expected of me. I danced and sang and the words finally had meaning. I mean they really had meaning for she had done that for me. She had given my life a purpose and a reason. The first verse done we looked at each other and I don't know if it was her or me that made the first move but we were suddenly embracing. I hugged her to me loving the feel of her in my arms at last.

"They love you Link" she said as we pulled apart and she looked out into the audiance. My eyes strayed from her face for a moment to look up but then I said with a smirk, 'Yeah, Not for long"

I boldly called out Little Inez's name as I ran over to her "Lets dance" I told her pulling her out onto the dance floor. This was not only my way of apologizing to Tracy for not wanting to March with them but also to make Inez's dream of dancing on the show come true. We danced together for a while before I let her take the floor as her own and returned to Tracy's side. Together we watched as Inez captivated the crowd.

I was dancing with Tracy when Seaweed and Penny ran past us to the center of the stage. This surprised me greatly and Tracy too for that matter. Tracy, Inez and I joined them as we sang and danced. Then I turned back to Trace a began daning with her though seconds later was very surprised by Penny's declaration, and kiss she gave Seaweed on the air!. Tracy and I stood side by side in shock, before backing away to continue our dance.

Corny then announced that it was time to announce the winner and I stod gripping Tracy's hand hoping that it would be her. I had never been this nervous in all my life. The wait was killing me. We looked at each other nervously as he announced the winner.

"And the next Miss Hairspray is..... Inez Stubbs!" Shock! That was not the name I wanted to hear but it wasn't a bad surprise either. Tracy was elated by the new and soon so was I. Inez ran straight to Tracy and embraced her before going over to Corny. I was actually genuinely happy for her I truely was. Again I took Tracy's hand in mine savoring the closeness of the moment. I silently never wanted to let go. IO wanted to keep her with me forever if I was given the chance. I don't know what happened then Corny announbced that the show was now offically intergrated and I let go of Tracy and Hugged Lou Ann who was standing behind her I really don't know why I did that. It should have been Tracy that I hugged first but I made up for that seconds later as I pulled her into a bear hug litterally lifting her off her feet. every one was happy at the news. We all began to dance together on stage all of us the whites and blacks together it was exilerating. Tracy and I suddenly stood back and watched as Velma was caught on camera and then out right fired. I had never been so relieved. I no longer had to worry about her hold over my career anymore and it was all thanks to one beautiful young woman that I loved. Corny said that it was the last chance to join the dance and I couldn't resist and pulled her back out onto the dance floor.

Suddenly, my eyes nearly bulged out of my head as her mother danced right passed us. the look of surprise on Tracy's face was priceless. Though I am sure mine matched hers in every way. As her mother took to the stage she and I went to thank Corny for everything. As we stood there beside Corny we sang along with the rest of the group. I kept my arm around her as we grooved to the beat and rhythm of the dance.

Tracy then joined her mother and I went to apolozie to Miss Maybelle and Seaweed for not Marching with them when it clearly had been the right thing to do. they forgave me instantly seeing as how I had certainly made up for it in helping Inez get crowned. I then returned to tracy's side though we didn't do much dancing after that. I was content though just being beside her. Just then Corny asked Maybelle to dance and if my shock showed then I really didn't care. I knew something was brewing between the two of them it was obvious to anyone with eyes. We watched as he pulled her out onto the stage. I then smiled as she began to sing. Tracy, penny, Seaweed and I were all off stage watching in amazement. The Council kids were all dancing and singing and just really having a grand time. there was no anamosity on any of there faces just complete and utter joy. The last verse of the song began and All four of us took to the stage I pullin Tracy out with me, not once letting her go. As the Last words of the song were being sung she and I turned towards each other. I didn't care that we were on Live TV I was going to kiss the girl right then. I was the one who bent and captured her lips in the most heartstopping kiss ever given. All though flew out of my head the moment our lips touched. I just couldn't stop the grin the crossed my lips as I continued to kiss the girl in my arms. Yep I had found the girl I wanted with me forever and that was saying something. I didn't know what our future held but I did know that I could do anything as long as she was beside me every step of the way.


	14. Chapter 14 after the kiss

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY CRAZY IMAGINATION THAT THOUGHT THIS UP!

well guys this is the end. I am sad to see this one finished but now I can begin another. oh and if any of you want to see something specific PM me and i'll write it just for you. Oh and I want to apologize when I posted this the first time it posted a blank page sorry.

After the Kiss....

We parted, both of us breathing heavily. Wow and I thought that the kiss she had thrown me during the hop was spectaular this one blew it out of the water! I could easily spend my life kissing this young woman.

"Link?" I heard her whisper softly her voice husky and low.

"Hmm" was all I could manage at the moment. However before I could give her a proper answer we were pulled away from each other and congradulated by our friends and family for the great show. I was pulled away moments later the agents that Mrs. Von Tussle had invited and I went though I did see Trace smile at me in understanding. I followed them to a quieter part of the studio and was offered a contract with them for when I graduated high school next year. I didn't want to accept it for it would mean that I would have to leave Trace here and I didn't want to.

"You know that you are not the only one we are going to offer this too don;t you?" one of the agents asked slyly. I looked at him confused and he chuckled. "That young lady that came out and danced we are going to offer it to her too" Suddendly I smiled and nodded. I accepted knowing that we would be working together later on.

After accepting the contract I watched as the walked over to where Tracy was standing I saw them beginning to talk to her and then I saw her head turn and stare straight at me before turning back to them and answering with a big smile on her face. They walked away and I returned to her side.

"So what did they want?" I asked though I already knew the answer.

"They wanted to sign me" she answered still obviously still in awe.

I grinned and said "Me too"

"Oh Link just think after High School we'll be going to New York. Isn't that exciting?"

I just nodded and pulled her back into my arms content to just hold her.

"Trace, I am sorry about the other day you must know that." I began

She pulled back and smiled, "I know and I have already forgiven you for what you said. I know you didn't mean it."

I was relieved and then I had to ask, "Trace will you be my Girl"

I looked down into her face and saw her eyes light up in recognition of what I had just asked. "Are you asking what I think you're asking Link?"

I nodded and she said simply, "Yes, I will. I will be your Girl, Link!" she said before embracing me.

"Trace, there is one other thing I want to tell you."

"Yes, what is it"

I wasn't about to tip-toe around it so I said as I looked into her eyes. Those eyes that held me captive and made me want to shout it out to anyone who would listen, "I love you Trace" there I had said it and I swear I heard bells ringing. Her eyes widened in surprise at my declaration.

"Link. Do you mean it?" she whipered

Grinning (I'm sure like an idiot) I nodded before saying, "Yes, Trace, I mean it. I love you and I know that I'm not going to stop either."

"Link, you have no idea how long I have waited to hear you say that" was all she managed to say before aI couldn't help it and kissed her again. It wasn't the reply I was hoping for but I could wait.

Sudden;y we were interruppted by none other than Corny. "Link, Tracy"

We jumped apart startled, then looked at him to find him grinning at us. "Mr. Spritzer has an announcement he wants to make" he told us before walking back towards the crowd. We followed hand in hand.

"As you all know I have fired Velma Von Tussle. NOw I don't want you kids to worry I have already found her replacement." he said and everyone in the room looked at him wanting to know who the new stage manager would be. We didn't have to wait long though. "You are probably all wondering who this person is well I have talked with this peron and she has agreed to come on board. So without further ado I would like to introduce you to your new stage manager Mrs. Edna Turnblad."

There was silence and then a huge cheer went up from the gathered Council. She was a perfect choice. We had all seen her dance and now I knew where Trace got her talent from. Her mother was an excellent dancer and would make a great stage manager. She thanked them for their support. Tracy I had noticed was shocked by this. I knew that she thought that this would turn her into ans Amber and that that thought scared her more than anything.

"Baby, don't worry I think your mother will be great and you won't be treated any diferent than the reat of us" I said trying to reassure her.

"I know. I know I think I'm just paranoid is all." she smiled. Penny came over and pulled her friend into a hug and they began chatting and I took this opprotunity to go and ask her parents if I could bring her home tonight.

I secured their permission and then walked back to the small group surrounding Tracy. I took her hand and we bid good bye to our friends and walked off. Before we got too far we were stopped by Amber.

"Amber." I said bearly concealing a growl of annoyance.

"Link, Tracy." she began. I watched her cautiously as she handed me a box and then spoke to Tracy. " Tracy, I am sorry for everything that I ever said to you and I hope you can forgive me in time." she said this sincerly.

I was taken aback by the apology and so was Trace but then I was taken aback again when Trace said, "Your forgiven Amber." the smile Amber gave us was real and genuine and she hugged Tracy then me before leaving the building.

"What just happened?" I asked

"Link, give her a chance. She's not a bad person. She was just under the wrong influence is all. So what she give you." indicating the box I still held in my hand. I quickly opened the box to find my class ring within. I smiled and closed the lid I was going to wait before giving it to her like on out first date.


End file.
